drakeandjoshtvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Parker
) |Row 4 title = Occupation(s) |Row 4 info = Singer Actor (Theater Thug) |Row 5 title = Residence |Row 5 info = San Diego, California |Row 6 title = Family & Friends |Row 6 info = Josh Nichols (stepbrother) Megan Parker (sister) Audrey Parker-Nichols (mother) Walter Nichols (stepfather) Unnamed father Grammy Nichols (stepgrandmother) Catherine (step-great aunt) Papa Nichols (step-great grandfather) Yooka (ex-wife) Trevor Helen Dubois Gavin Mitchell Craig Ramirez Eric Blonowitz Neil Kramer Various band members |Row 7 title = Relationship(s) |Row 7 info = Tiffany Margolis (Pilot) Susan (Believe Me, Brother) Stacy (Movie Job) Michelle (Smart Girl) Denise Woods (Driver's License) Gabrielle, Kelly (Mean Teacher) Tori (Playing the Field) Lucy (Girl Power) Tabitha (Josh Runs Into Oprah) Carly (Who's Got Game?, The Storm) Carrie (Really Big Shrimp) Many unnamed others |Row 8 title = First appearance |Row 8 info = Pilot |Row 9 title = Last appearance |Row 9 info = Really Big Shrimp (intended to be series finale) |Row 10 title = Portrayed by |Row 10 info = Drake Bell }} Drake Jared Parker (b. June 27, 1988) is one of the two main characters in Drake & Josh. He's portrayed by Drake Bell. Personality Almost every character in the show sees Drake as a good-looking, popular and talented teenager (the exceptions are Mrs. Hayfer, Mindy Crenshaw and Sammy). He also has many girlfriends throughout the series, but according to him, he doesn't like half of the girls he dates. Yet, Drake is sometimes shown to be a bit unintelligent, not bookish and rather disobedient. Drake is somewhat selfish in some episodes (i.e. Pool Shark, Playing the Field) but in other ones he does care about other people, especially his brother, Josh, such as Mindy's Back and Josh Runs Into Oprah and occasionally his younger sister, Megan, in the episode, Megan's First Kiss. He also lies a lot, and does so without getting caught much. Drake can be seen as rather arrogant, as he has a high view of himself and his abilities. He often refers to himself as "hot" and brags about his good looks and his skills like his music-playing abilities. He has a habit of taking advantage of people, and this is shown in, "Driver's License," when Josh gets a ticket for passing a stop sign, Drake pays for it and completely blackmails Josh and has him do whatever Drake wants if Josh doesn't want him to tell their father about the ticket. Drake has great interest in music, playing an electric guitar in a band throughout the series and liking all forms, his favorite being rock. He can also play drums and percussion shown in one episode when he tried to play drums and guitar at the same time, and in another episode where he played the bongos. He usually takes advantage of Josh to get what he wants. He has a lot of success with girls and much of the comedy is his effortless ability to get dates. Drake is also very unhygienic (not washing hands, eating food off the floor). At first, Drake was embarrassed about his new stepbrother, but later grew to accept Josh more. Despite his selfishness and laziness, Drake still remains a likable character and redeems himself by doing the right thing. Relationships With Other Characters Josh Nichols In Pilot, Drake is unhappy about Josh living with him, as he finds him too dorky. But later in the episode, Drake befriends Josh and at last considers him a brother. In many episodes, Drake comments that Josh can be really annoying, and Josh sometimes talks about him this way, too. However, they help each other in most episodes of the series. Megan Parker Drake seems not entirely close with Megan, as she is always pranking him and Josh. However, he acts protective to her in the episode, Megan's First Kiss and Megan says she loved him and Josh. Megan always calls her brothers "boobs" and loves torturing them. Audrey Parker-Nichols Drake has a good connection with his mother. Audrey sometimes acts protective towards him and Josh. Walter Nichols Drake wasn't used to Walter in the pilot episode, and has ignored him many times afterwards, even when the latter makes an attempt to befriend him. Trivia *He has dated many girls. *He never liked half the girls he dated. *He does bad in school. *He plays guitar. *He appeared in iCarly episode, "iBloop," when he came in while filming an episode and took a bite of their watermelon. He also said hi to Miranda Cosgrove, addressing her as Megan (Miranda plays Megan and has a lead role on iCarly). He then asked for the whereabouts of Josh and their parents. *He is liked by Helen but is disliked by Mrs. Hayfer. *His stepbrother is Josh and his stepfather is Walter. *He has a younger sister named Megan and a mother named Audrey. *In the end of each episode he fixes the mistakes he made by doing the right thing. *He's not the smartest person and is shown to be confused a lot. *He has a good friend named Trevor. *He is constantly bothered by his younger sister. *Him and his stepbrother get into fights in almost every episode but make up in the end. *In We're Married?, he had a wife due to his step-brother's confusion with a friendship ceremony that was really a wedding ceremony. *He's a good liar and never got caught lying. *Many girls think he's good looking. *He has spiky hair in all clips shown in the Season 2 intro, though he never had spiky hair in any episodes of that season. *This is because the only season in which he had spiky hair was Season 1, and the Season 1 and 2 intros are the same. Category:Characters